<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion and a God by CD_Radio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194326">Champion and a God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio'>CD_Radio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Watchmen - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Christian Imagery, Fluff, Freddy is an existing god that no one likes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ror becomes a god, also fighting arenas, very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The God of Dreams had sat alone at the very end of the hall for millenniums, the last to ever be sacrificed to and praised with songs. Until one day, the congregation had opened the doors and found a new statue. One of a man in a mask, holding scales, alongside the old and moss-covered altar of the lower god. </p>
<p>Justice and Change, it had said under the new statue’s plaque.</p>
<p>The other thing that had confused the people was that, with their free hand, both statues held each other. </p>
<p>A golden band on each wrist, each engraved with the words Forbidden; Love. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger/Rorschach (Watchmen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champion and a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHOY! It's me Chip back again with another self-indulgent fic. Wrote this because Gren and Carling inspired me so! They're fucking mad lads and I love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He stood undefeated in the arena of the immortals, fighting for his god for decades since his death. Every win, every time the announcer had called his name in victory, he saw his god stand taller, prouder, brighter amongst the other deities. An ever-present looking smug smile plastered on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he loved it. He loved seeing that he was the cause of the God of Dreams and Nightmare’s pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood undefeated for his deity, stood to serve and to please. He stood to bring satisfaction for his immortal keeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today his muscles burnt hotter than they’ve ever been, his bones popped out of place, cracked like porcelain, and snapped like twigs. His lungs drowning in his own blood. He knows if he died right now, his ichor will be offered to the gods for them to feast upon like unruly monsters. But that was not why he was so determined to stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had one purpose, to bring honor to his god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His god, whom so many others mocked and laughed at. Who very few people serve and even fewer praise and sacrifice for. His god who was punished for lashing out for being degraded as a lesser god, burnt by the white fires of paradise to mark his belligerent anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rorschach has heard from the other champions in the arena how his god was a joke, how he was a useless idol for people who do not wish to work. He, himself, had heard the other celestials openly mock his lord when they walked in the midst of Eden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It angered him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It angered him to his core to hear words of ridicule targeted his master. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His god, while not a kind one, was fair. He was cruel when he needed to be, kind when he had to. He wielded mortal wishes in his hands, yet he was forgotten by most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had chosen Rorschach to be his angel. He chose a man who was desperate for an answer, desperate to please. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rorschach felt unworthy of his Lord’s praise yet he still found himself fighting to gain it. So he fought and won and fought and won. He fought to his very nail and won through the blood that covered his eyes. He would bring honor to his god be it what may. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his hardships were not unrewarded. In the beginning, Lord Krueger had kept his distance, sent dream servants to patch the angel up, to give him the finest clothes to sleep in, the tastiest food they can feed him. It was uncomfortable accepting such gifts, he was born to satisfy his god and by doing so he found himself only wishing that. When he had refused the blessings for several days only then did Krueger grace him with his presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange meeting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen his lord in his seat during his fights but only then did he see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> his god was. Only an inch or two taller than him, his burns marring the left side of his face, hazel eyes looking down at him with an empty, unreadable expression, reading his soul with the utmost meticulous stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made him look away, made him drop to his knees as he felt he was unworthy to stand before his deity. And yet Krueger had commanded him to stand. Asked why he would refuse the gifts he had given, almost sounding offended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Demanded that his champion to eat with him so that he may choose from the table what it is that Rorschach wanted to eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon dusted apples and a cup of the sweetest honeyed tea was all he ate and Krueger was pleased. And maybe it was then that his god had begun to spend more and more time with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ordering the angel to accompany him to the city in paradise when the god wanted to take a walk, or demanding that Rorschach come with him to watch mortal plays. Once, the fighter remembered fondly, how Freddy, the god said he could call him that (it felt like blasphemy but Rorschach couldn’t find it in him to care), had glamoured both of them to join the mortal city’s annual festival. He remembered how they had danced in the town square, breathless and sweaty yet laughing their hearts out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angels were made to serve. To fight for their god and yet there they were, dancing and moving and holding each other’s hand under the starry night sky as the moon blessed their newfound closeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been a week ago now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Rorschach could feel his consciousness drifting as the broken bones of his ribs punctured his lungs. He cried out loud, begging his god for forgiveness, knowing he would not be able to stand to fight. He yelled how he was sorry that he could not do Freddy proud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd fell silent, listening to a broken man’s plead for mercy for his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could not see as he closed his eyes. Could not see Freddy jump from his podium, down behind his opponent. Did not see his god raise his clawed hand and stab it through his enemy’s back, grabbing their heart and holding it out of their chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not see how his god fell to his knees yet he felt warmth as he was gently held into thin, mismatched arms. Held like he was something precious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was a dream or a fool’s delusion but he swore he heard it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay alive. Please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please, I love you.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When he woke he saw pearl-colored ceilings and golden pillars. The softness of the bed underneath him was not of his own. This felt different. Not unlike silk yet somehow it seemed like smooth water. So soft he felt like he was floating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he heard sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as he turned his head to see Freddy, kneeling by his side, crying onto the sheets. He shifted to see him better and the movement causing his lord to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beautiful, clear hazel eyes bore into him. Surprise, concern, relief. No one has ever looked at him like that before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rorschach.” Freddy sounded like he couldn’t believe it. He sat straighter, his hand inching towards the unbroken hand of his victor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry.” Rorschach croaked before the immortal can do more, “I lost I- My lord I lost I </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sobbed, trying to hide his face into the plush pillows, so ashamed to face his lord. So ashamed that he could not fulfill his purpose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that Freddy reached and held the cold, clammy hand, intertwining his warm fingers between trembling ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the deity spoke softly, almost lovingly as he stroked Rorschach’s fire branded hair. “No, my angel, you won.” Spoken with such belief as Freddy guided the shaking hand towards his tarnished chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rorschach could feel what he can only describe as pure light when his hand was pressed flat onto the immortal’s bosom. He wanted to pull away, say how unworthy he was to be doing this but he found himself not doing so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s over, you can rest now.” Freddy pressed their foreheads together, whispering into Rorschach’s lips. “You’ve won.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light from his chest traveled through the angel’s hand, engulfing both the champion and the god in blinding pure light. It made both men feel like they’re floating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freddy knew what he was doing, knew the consequences for sharing his celestial power with an angel. But he was ready to accept the ridicule of the others, ready to fight for his champion as he did before. He would not let this man die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would not let someone who believed in him, who saw him as a god, and as someone, he thought he could never be. He would save this man, this man who saw through his rotting soul and saw him as someone worth praising. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would not let this man, whom he loved so dearly, succumbed to death’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ancient building had housed the altars of mixed gods. It made it easier for their believers to sacrifice more in less time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The God of Dreams had sat alone at the very end of the hall for millenniums, the last to ever be sacrificed to and praised with songs. Until one day, the congregation had opened the doors and found a new statue. One of a man in a mask, holding scales, alongside the old and moss-covered altar of the lower god. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Justice and Change, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it had said under the new statue’s plaque.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other thing that had confused the people was that, with their free hand, both statues held each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A golden band on each wrist, each engraved with the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forbidden; Love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>